To Keep Her Warm
by Roaming Writer
Summary: It was a beautiful moonlit night, but Eugene couldn’t stop thinking about the wonderful girl he met. A romantic one shot!


**Hey guys! I haven't wrote a fanfiction for the original movie in a long time! Currently I am working on more chapters for my series, _The Thief_ , and other Disney fanfiction too! ;)**

 **Anyways, this story takes place after the scene where Rapunzel met mother Gothel in the forest, but it is in Eugene's point of view who was unaware of the whole incident that Rapunzel went through. Anyways, Enjoy and please leave a review!!!! :D**

The moon was out, and the calming glow bled through the thick canopy of tree leaves that seemed to obscure most of the sky.

I leaned my head on the trunk of the tree and closed my eyes. I had never felt so… relaxed before in my life. I heard the smoldering cracks of the fire in front of me. I was still soaking wet from that cave, hoping that the fire would dry me and my clothes.

It was so surreal, how it all played out. I thought I— we were going to drown in that cave. At that moment, I knew I loved her. I didn't care if I was going to die. I just didn't want HER to suffer. The thought of her death scared me so much. But her hair… it was glowing and then she used it to heal my hand...

In the distant, I heard a wolf cry into the sky, its majestic sound resonating with the cool night time wind.

And of course, I heard the cheers and cries of joy from the girl — Rapunzel. I opened one eye and looked at her as she twirled around, seemingly mesmerized by the starry sky.

I closed my eyes again, reminiscing on the strange day I had just experienced. When I woke up in that tower, I couldn't believe what had happened to me. Not only was I tied up in 70 feet of hair, but that girl…

The moment I saw her, I felt lured by her beauty, innocence, and curiosity. I didn't have to help her. I could've betrayed her trust like I always do as a thief, but I felt pity for her. I wanted to protect her, to … love her.

A few hours ago I was trying to get rid of her, not seeing the point of following her around as she examined every single thing in the forest.

But now I see that she reminds me of my younger self, so energetic and fun. I want that kind of desire and passion back in my life.

Just then I heard the her voice speak to me.

"Eugene?"

I opened my eyes to see the blonde haired girl staring at me, her face about 2 inches in front of mine. She was kneeled down on the soft soil floor and her eyes darted down, looking at her own knees. She was fiddling with her hair, twirling it around with her fingers. "I just wanted to thank you for taking me to see the lanterns."

I reached over to her face and brushed away a few strands of wet hair. She lifted her face up and smiled at me, her beautiful green eyes seemed to sparkle in the moonlit glow. Her countenance always warmed my heart.

"Rapunzel, I know how much this means to you. After all, you saved my life back there and I think I kinda owe you," I beamed.

The wind rushed past our ears and seemed to play a melody that transfixed both of us.

For a moment, our eyes met and we inched closer to each other. Our hands interlocked and I felt her soft skin on my calloused hands.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Rapunzel caressed my hand, seemingly unaware that that wasn't what normal people did. She seemed distant and distracted as she glided her fingers across the rough surface of my hand. She was so pure, unaware of the crimes committed by these hands: the hands of a thief.

Surprisingly, I saw a tear run down her cheek, and heard the stifled cries of the young woman.

"Rapunzel, what's wrong?," I inquired, hoping that I hadn't done something wrong.

"I'm scared Eugene. I'm scared of my mother, and that I will need to leave you later."

"No," I interjected. "Look, Rapunzel I care about you and I don't want to see you return to your tower." I took a deep breath and bit my lip, not sure if it was too crazy to say it, but I finally blurted it out "I want you to be with me Rapunzel."

Her eyes opened wide, and for a moment, I saw the Rapunzel I know return. I saw her smile again and her slightly-freckled cheeks blushed.

The fire continued to burn, but it began to smolder, no longer crackling like it did before, no longer filling the quiet night with its sound. A wind picked up and blew across the forest, ruffling the tree leaves and temporarily flickered the burning fire.

Rapunzel let go of my hand and I saw arms cross, her petite frame shivering in the wind.

And almost instinctively, I pulled her close to me, holding the sweet girl in my arms in a warm embrace. I took off my tunic and placed it on her shivering body. I laid down on the floor, holding Rapunzel tightly next to me. I heard Rapunzel sigh and I felt her bring her head to the crook of my neck. I wrapped my arm around her torso, holding her steadfastly. She placed one hand on my chest, bringing the other one close to my ribs.

She didn't say anything, but we seemed to communicate telepathically.

I stroked her slightly wet hair, and gave her a kiss on top of her head.

And I waited. I waited for Rapunzel's breathing to slow down. I waited for her eyes to close. I waited until her hands grew warm. When I felt her fall asleep, I held her even closer to my body. Only then could I keep her warm.


End file.
